The UAB CFAR Sequencing Core, which is comprised of a DNA Sequencing Facility and a Training and Analysis Facility, has been in operation for the past nine years and has provided users with a state-of-the-art automated sequencing and computer analyses capabilities. Major goals of the Sequence and Analysis Core are: 1. To provide state-of-the-art automated DNA sequencing capabilities to AIDS Center members through the availability and maintenance of dedicated Applied Biosystems DNA Sequencers and an Affymetrix GeneChip DNA Sequencing System (DNA Sequencing Facility). 2. To provide technical support and training in cycle (ABI) and GeneChip (Affymetrix) sequencing methodologies (DNA Sequencing Facility). 3. To maintain and update a comprehensive set of nucleic acids and protein sequence analysis programs from the Wisconsin Genetics Computer Group for AIDS Center members on a campus-wide network (Training and Analysis Facility). 4. To provide technical support and training in the use of these nucleic acid and protein sequence analysis programs (Training and Analysis Facility). In the past budget period, the Sequencing Core has supported over 168 funded grants and contracts of 148 CFAR users. The DNA Sequencing Facility generated over two million base pairs of primary sequence and $118,657 of charge-backs. The Training and Analysis Facility was used by over 400 UAB investigators and generated $115,439 of charge-backs. Over 50 currently funded projects as well as several new grants are absolutely dependent on the availability of automated DNA sequencing and sophisticated sequence analysis. Support of the DNA Sequence and Analysis Core is thus instrumental for the continuing success of the numerous HIV pathogenesis, vaccine and drug studies currently conducted at UAB.